Nottingham meets Camelot
by BelieveinAmbrollins
Summary: This is actually a Merlin/Robin Hood BBC crossover. The Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne as well as the outlaws travels to Camelot where a lot of Drama and feelings happen and Guinevere gets caught in the middle between Prince Arthur, the Ruthless Guy of Gisborne and outlaws Robin Hood and Allan A Dale. Main Pairing is actually Gwen/Guinevere and Guy of Gisborne.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Merlin/Robin Hood crossover it is gonna have the main pairing of Guinevere and Guy of Gisborne basically in this story characters of Robin Hood go to Camelot there Gisborne meets Guinevere whom he becomes infatuated with as does Allan and Robin but of course Arthur and Gwen like each other which puts Arthur at odds with Gisborne, Allan and Robin but mostly Gisborne and Marian is in love with Robin but unlike Gisborne and Allan Robins infatuation with Gwen doesn't last especially when he gets with Marian but ultimately Gwen ends up with Gisborne even though I ship Gwen and Arthur I am trying something new. Marian also becomes infatuated with Merlin before she gets jealous of Robin's infatuation with Gwen and ends up telling Robin she is in love with him.

Pairings: Guy of Gisborne and Gwen/Guinevere, Robin Hood and Marian, Morgana and Gwaine and Arthur and Odessa with a little bit of Arthur and Guinevere, Allan and Gunievere, Robin and Gunievere and Marian and Merlin.

Love Triangles: Guy of Gisborne/Guinevere/Arthur, Merlin/Marian/Robin, Gisborne/Guinevere/Allan, Odessa/Arthur/Guinevere. Gwen Is actually torn between Arthur, Gisborne, Robin and Allan but ultimately is torn between Gisborne, Arthur and Allan when Robin ends up with Marian but then ends torn between just Gisborne and Allan when Arthur falls for another woman who is a princess her name is Odessa.

Characters: Gunevere, Guy of Gisborne, Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Morgana, Uther, Robin Hood, Marian, Allan A Dale, Much, Djak, Percival, Leon, Will, Sheriff of Nottingham and Odessa.

My character: Odessa is a character I created she ends up falling in love Arthur. She won't come thought until late in the story don't know which chapter.

Nottingham meets Camelot

Chapter one

At Camelot the kingdom especially Uther was getting ready for their guests who just happened to be the sheriff of Nottingham and his ruthless but loyal righthand man sir Guy of Gisborne. And while everyone was getting for their arrival Uther and Arthur was on a hunt. But at the palace Merlin and Guinevere was helping everyone get ready and Merlin asked Gwen " Why are we going through so much trouble for the arrival of a sheriff and his sidekick."

" Because Uther is very good friends with this sheriff but I am more interest in seeing what this Guy of Gisborne looks like." Gwen responded with a blush too her cheeks after saying Guy's name. And she looks at Merlin and she sees the way he is looking at her. " What?"

" Oh nothing I just noticed you blushed when you said that Guy's name."

"I did not." "Oh sure you didn't".

" I didn't, What what is with the looks you are giving me."

"You said you didn't but I can see you blushing, You like this man and you don't even know him or what kind of person he is. He could be as evil as Uther or as this sheriff likehe is rumored to be. I mean if he is friends with Uther then he has to be evil right,"

Gwen laughs at that and says " Your right I don't know this Guy of Gisborne".

" I just can't believe that you like this man already".

And before Gwen could respond Arthur returns and responds himself " Like what man already."

Then Merlin says " This Guy of Gisborne that is going to be arriving soon" Gwen turns around and trys to smack him but he runs before she can and she looks at Arthur and smiles very innocently like.

And he smirks and teases " So you already starting feel for another man before even meeting him".

"I am not I don't even know this man."

" Exactly" She hits him softly on the chest and whispers "You know you are the only man for me".

"Better be". And Arthur kisses her on the cheek.

On their way to Camelot Guy and the sheriff are on their horses sitting on top of a heel looking down at Camelot and Guy turns and looks at the Sheriff and says " So there it is. Now what is the reason for coming here."

" I am here to see a old friend the King and lets hope you get along with his son the stubborn Prince Arthur".

"Now my lord do you really have to call the prince stubborn you don't really know him". Guy responds very sarcastic and laughs. They continue to travel to Camelot.

But what the Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne didn't know was that Marian and the outlaws John, Allan, Will, Much, Djak and Robin himself have been following them. So they are in for a surprise.

End of Chapter one.

A/N: Next Chapter will be when they all interact. But Gwen is already starting to like Gisborne. Wonder how she is gonna feel when she actually meets him and how Arthur will act to it. Next chapter I will try to make a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter two. It is gonna be longer and it is gonna have the first interaction of friends The Sheriff as well as Guy and Gwen and a lot of jealous Arthur and teasing Merlin. It will have Robin, Marian and the outlaws but it won't have them interacting with Camelot yet. That won't happen until chapter three.

Chapter two

It was time for the Sheriff's and Gisborne's arrival and everyone was in the court yard waiting patiently except Arthur he was more impatient then anyone. Cause he did not know why his father was going through so much trouble to welcome his friend and his sidekick. Seconds later the sheriff, Gisborne and their bodyguards pulled up and Uther motioned for the people to applaud them to which they did.

Guinevere saw Gisborne and not knowing who he was asked Arthur "Who is that"? She asked pointing at him. Arthur responds "That is Guy of Gisborne".

"Oh that is him." Arthur looks at Gwen and sees her blushing and looks jealous.

Uther walks up to the sheriff and greets him and says "Welcome to Camelot old friend".

"Uther old friend it has been too long". The sheriff gives Uther a hug and tells him. "Uther this is Gisbone my so called right hand man". Uther and Gisborne shakes hands. The sheriff motinoned for his guards to get his stuff and Uther said " No don't bother that is what I have servants for. Merlin, Guinevere come get the Sheriff's and Lord Gisborne's belongings". Arthur looks at Gwen and Merlin as they look at each other. And Uther says "Now."

Guinevere and Merlin nod and say "Yes sire"

Merlin goes up to the sheriff while Guinevere went to Gisborne. Gwen looks at Guy nods and says "My lord"

"There is no need for that" and she smiles at him while he smirks at her. Gwen starts to grab Gisborne's things while he looks at her and says "So why is a beautiful girl like you a servant for the king"

"Well I am more of a servant to the lady Morgana then to the King" And they continue to look at each other and she turns to look at Arthur and Gisborne follows her gaze and sees the prince with a jealous look on his face and he looks back at Gwen and says "Who is he to you?"

She lies and says "No one really I sometimes serve him when I am not serving Morgana".

And he smirks at her and she says "I will just take this up to your room then".

And makes a comment "Will my room be next to yours?"

"No I don't stay at the castle unless Morgana needs me. I have my own home."

And she turns and walks back in the castle to take Gisbornes stuff to his room. But not before she looks back at him.

The sheriff turns to him and says "Do not let this woman get to you." Gisborne looks at him and says "What do you mean".

"I mean do not fall for this servant girl."

"I'm not going to, trust me my lord."

Gisborne ends up sharing a look with Prince Arthur as he walks pass him."

In Morgana's chambers she was associating with sir Gwaine when there was a knock at her door. And she stops what she was doing and she says "Oh no. No one should know you are in here."

"No one can stop us from being together Morgana." She was trying to get dressed and to hide Gwaine when there was another knock at the door. "One second"

"Uther can and he will. You saw what he did when he found out that Arthur and Gwen were together and now they can't be together."

"Well that is different because Arthur is a prince he is noble and Gwen is a servant it is against the rules for them to be together."

"it doesn't matter what matters is you can't be seen in here. Now get in there". She pushes him in the closet as there was another knock.

"I'm coming I'm coming." She opens the door to see Uther.

"My lord. Everything alright sire."

"You weren't in the court yard when the sheriff and sir guy of gisborne arrived.".

"I'm sorry I was busy."

"Doing what is someone else in here."

"What do you mean"

" I thought I heard voices."

"No that was just me I swear." Uther looks at Morgana has if he doesn't believe her. But just says "Alright just be at the welcoming party alright."

"Yes sire. I will be there."

"Good I will see you there". Morgana bows to Uther and he leaves.

She opens the closet and says "Gwaine you need to leave but we both get in trouble."

"Ok I will see you at the welcoming part then." And Morgana and Gwaine share a passionate kiss. And he walks out the door and Morgana smiles and touches her mouth.

In the woods Was Robin Hood and his gang including Marian who wasn't that far away from Camelot stopped for food and water. And Allan starts complaining " How much farther is this town?"

Much looks at him and says "Will you stop complaining we will be there when we get there."

Allan starts t snap at him "You know what Much why don't you just…."

Then Robin intervenes and says "Oh stop it will you. We should be in Camelot in a about an hour or so."

Marian responds "Why are we going to Camelot anyway?"

Robin drinks a sip of his water and says " We have to find out why it is so important for Gisborne and the Sheriff to come to Camelot."

They all continue to eat before they continue their journey to Camelot.

Back at the castle Guinevere was walking down the corridor before gisborne grabs her and he says "Hello beautiful didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't not really. Is everything to your liking Sir Guy?"

"Yes very much so. And I would love to have you as my servant."

"Well you are very lucky". And he responds "Oh why is that.'

"Because the king has assigned me as your servant."

"Oh he did did he."

"Yes he did." Both Gwen and Guy look at each other what feels like forever.

And nearby was a very jealous Arthur looking on as he tells Merlin "I am gonna make his welcome here very miserable."

Merlin looks at him and can tell Arthur was serious. And the both look at Gisborne and Guinevere as they continue to talk and smile at each other.

End of Chapter two.

A/N: Next chapter Robin and the outlaws arrive in Camelot and Arthur starts his mission into making Gisborne suffer as Gwen and Gisborne get closer as he keeps pursuing her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is chapter two of Nottingham meets Camelot and Gisborne and Guniever starts to fall for each other Morgana is gonna be almost caught with Gwaine by someone as well as caught by someone else but have to read to find out who. The sheriff as well as Guy is not gonna like that the Outlaws have arrived.

Chapter two

Robin, Marian and the outlaws have arrived in Camelot and more importantly they have arrived at the castle which is gonna infuriate the Sheriff and Guy and they approached Gwaine outside and Robin says " Hello we are one of the king's guest and we are sorry we are late but he is expecting us." The guard invites them in the castle and takes them down the corridor to the king.

In the main room Uther, the sheriff as well as Guy, Arthur and Morgana are having dinner and Morgana notices that Arthur is giving Guy dirty looks which doesn't go unnoticed by both Merlin and Morgana but Gwen is oblivious to the looks that Arthur is giving Guy as well as the looks that Guy is giving her while Uther and the sheriff are lost in their conversation. When Gwen goes to poor Arthur his drink he looks over and smiles at her Guy's eyes still on her and he sees the look that Arthur gives him and he smirks at him when the door opens and comes in Gwaine and he says " Sorry for the interruption sire but you have guests that say you were expecting them."

"I wasn't expecting anyone else." Uther responded very aggravated and then comes in Robin and his gang. And Robin responds " Now now sire don't lie to the nice guard." And Robins appearance made Guy choke on his drink and the Sheriff spit out his and their reactions didn't go unnoticed by Uther, Morgana, Merlin, Arthur and Gwen. And Uther asked "Do you two know them?"

"Yes we do". Guy said very aggravated.

Uther asks "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Robin Hood this is Marian and my gang Allan, Much, Little John, Will and Djaq. And we were just passing through."

Guy ends up responding before Uther had a chance to say something "Well then maybe you should go ahead and get on your way."

Gwen ends up asking "Wait how do you know each other? Are you friends?"

Guy looks and smiles at Gwen. Robin and the outlaws see the way Gisborne is looking at the servant as well as Arthur, Morgana and Merlin can see the way she is looking at him which gives Arthur a very irritated look as he says "Well if you excuse me I am gonna retire for the night. Merlin follow me we have to talk."

"Yes sire." He looks at Gwen and looks between her and Guy and she looks at Merlin and smiles. And he mouths "Be careful".

And Arthur yells growing impatient "Now Merlin."

"Yes sire". Merlin says and he runs after Arthur.

Robin and Allan's were on Gwen and they heard Marian ask Gwen "Who are you?"

"Oh I am…." Gwen didn't even get a chance to say her name before Morgana cut in. "This is Gwen my loyal servant". Pushing Gwen to the door and continued "And we really should be going. I am gonna retire for the night." And Guy, Allan and Robin continue to stare after Gwen.

In Arthurs chambers he was very pissed off and Merlin could tell he was "Um Sire is everything ok." Merlin said while trying to clean up the mess that Arthur was making.

"I am fine.. Well no I am not who does he think he is trying to flirt with Guinevere."

"Jealous much." Merlin started teasing him.

"I am not jealous but Gisborne is pushing me to the limit."

"I take it you don't like him then."

"Oh really what gave you that impression?" Arthur asked very sarcastic.

Merlin responds "I just want to know how Guy and the sheriff know this people that showed up."

"I don't know but given their reaction they don't like them very much."

"Well anyway what are you gonna do about Gwen and Gisborne?"

"I don't know yet. I have to find a way to separate them. I have to make Gisborne look so bad in front of Guinevere that she will end realizing that he is not a good guy and her feelings or attraction to him will go away."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I don't know yet but it will come to be. I just need some sleep first. So get out" Arthur sad getting in bed.

"Goodnight sire. This is gonna end badly" Merlin said very worried and he exits Arthurs chambers.

Guinevere was walking down the corridor when she ran in to Gisborne "Hello Gwen."

"Guy what are you doing I though you would be wondering why your friends are here."

"They are not my friends. To be honest I can't stand them and the only reason why they are here is because they are so nosy. They can't mind their own business." He said smiling at Gwen. "So what are you doing."

"Oh I am trying to find Morgana she should be here somewhere but it is like she disappeared. Oh well can I do anything for you."

"No I am good thank you though. But I should get going before the sheriff starts sending someone to fnd me." He said and started to walk away but ends up turning back around. "Well I would like you take a ride with me tomorrow."

"Oh ok yea I will take a ride with you." And they both look at each other and he walks away.

Morgana was walking in the woods when she hears someone behind her she ends up trning around and punches someone " Ow that hurt. My nose."

"Gwaine I am so sorry I didn't know t was you."

"Yea I can see that."

"Well what are you doing out here this late."

"That doesn't matter what are you doing out here."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh that is so sweet that want to make sure I am fine."

"Yea well that is what I do. I am a very protective person especially when it concerns someone I love."

"Oh well that… What did you say?"

"I am a very protevtive person."

"No after that?"

"Oh when it concerns someone I love." Morgana looks at Gwaine and smiles and says "Do you love me?"

He looks at her and smiles and says "Yes I do I love you."

"Aww I love you too Sir Gwaine."

They share passionate kiss then they heard a noise. "What was that?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know. Come on we have to hide."

They ended up hiding behind some bushes when they saw some of the knights ride by.

"Why are the knights out so late?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know but we should get back before anyone finds out we are missing."

Morgana and Gwaine travels back to the castle very relieved they weren't caught but unbeknownst to them someone did witness them together but question is who was it and are they gonna hold this against them.

End of chapter three….

A/N : Next chapter will have more scenes with Arthur and Gwen as well as Gisborne and Gwen's ride. The person who witness Morgana and Gwaine won't be revealed yet. And Allan and Robin will each have a scene with Gwen and Marian will have scenes with Merlin. Arthur will still try to figure out how to make Guy look bad in front of Gwen. Oh and I am still gonna have Morgana betray Uther and the kingdom in this story but she is gonna try to convince Gwaine to go with her. But does he love he enough to go with her.


End file.
